


Catch as Catch Can

by perevision



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: London, M/M, associated ragtag OMCs and OFCs, bit parts by people I actually know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perevision/pseuds/perevision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/6375.html?thread=30099943#t30099943">this prompt</a> on the kink meme:<br/>Sherlock is bored. BORED. Things are looking grim for Mrs. Hudson's wall. John devises a Scavenger Hunt. But not just any scavenger hunt. The clues are all from pop culture, films and crap telly. All the things Sherlock knows nothing about. It's going to kill him to clutter up his hard drive with all this useless drivel. Even if he will delete it all later.</p><p>Why would Sherlock even go through this? The prize...is John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

